


In a Dark Alley

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Charles, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Stress Relief, Top!Erik, Voyeurism, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1st Class Kink Meme</p><p>Erik spies Charles sneaking out of the mansion late at night and decides to follow him. He catches him having sex in an alley with a random stranger then decides he wants to have a turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7315.html?thread=11967635#t11967635
> 
> Late at night when the students are fast asleep, exhausted from training, Charles sneaks out to the pub. Erik follows him one night and catches him being fucked against the wall in an alleyway. When they are done he makes his presence known and fucks Charles using the other guy's come as lube.
> 
>  
> 
> Original fill posted Aug. 2nd, 2011

The first time Charles sneaked out of the mansion, he managed it so easily that the next time he did it he didn’t bother taking so many precautions. He simply used his ability to make sure everyone was asleep then he walked straight out the front door.

Erik had been fast asleep when Charles left but he awoke just after two am. Now awake, climbed out of bed. He had every intention of going down to the Kitchen for a drink but he only made it as far as the window.  
He was staring out across the darken lawn, thinking of Shaw and all the ways he was planning on exacting his revenge, when he saw a lone figure off in the distance. He moved closer to the window and raised his hand, preparing to strike them down if they got too close.

But once the figure moved closer, Erik realized who it was. There was only one person he’d ever met who dressed like that… Erik remained where he was, standing in the dark by his window, staring down at Charles. The telepath moved with such determination that Erik wondered where he was going or had been.

He considered going downstairs to meet him, ask where he had been and what he was up to but he decided against it. Surely it was none of his business what Charles was doing. For a moment, he wondered if the other man had been sneaking off to meet Moira but that didn’t make much sense. If they were meeting, they wouldn’t need to do it away from the mansion or in the dead of night.  
Erik didn’t end up going downstairs. He went back to bed instead, his mind still curious as to what Charles had been doing.

*

The next day was spent working with the younger mutants, or kids as Charles liked to call them. Which meant Erik didn’t spend much time with the other man, though he would have liked to.  
It was a long, gruelling day and Erik was exhausted by the time he knocked on the door to Charles’ room.

Charles greeted him with a friendly smile.  
“Erik” he said.  
“Did you forget our chess game?” Erik replied.  
“Oh, I’m sorry my friend. I suppose I did”  
“You’re tired”  
“It’s been a long day”  
“Tomorrow night then”  
“I won’t forget, I promise”

Charles closed the door, leaving Erik confused. It wasn’t like Charles to be so closed off. He shook his head then walked back to his own room. He sat down on his bed, staring out the window across the yard.  
He remained there for a long time, his thoughts swimming around and around in his head.

Then he saw something outside. He stood up and hurried to the window. Charles was walking across the lawn. Erik looked at the clock. It was well past midnight. He thought of following him but didn’t think he’d make it in time.  
That was two nights in a row now that Charles had sneaked off on his own. Erik was becoming more and more curious as to what his friend was doing. He stayed where he was, staring at the lawn and waiting to see how long Charles would be gone for.

He returned earlier than the previous night. Erik was watching the lawn like a hawk when, around one thirty, Charles popped into sight. He saw Charles staring up at the dark mansion and he quickly filled his mind with thoughts of Shaw. He wasn’t sure why he did that… Thinking Charles may be checking to see if everyone in the household was asleep.

Erik made a decision there and then. The following night he would find out what Charles was up to.

*

It was dark so Erik didn’t have much trouble finding a shadowy place to hide. He’d already played a game of chess against the other man earlier in the night. Then, both claimed to be tired so they retired for the evening. Erik had immediately gone back to his room long enough to grab a jacket then he hurried downstairs and waited by the back door.

His watch ticked over to midnight and he wondered if Charles had perhaps tired of his sneaking away game. By twelve fifteen Erik was considering calling it a night when the door opened and Charles stepped out into the yard. Erik slipped back into the shadows and tried to keep quiet. He hoped Charles wouldn’t use his abilities and catch him out here.

The telepath was obviously becoming cocky at his ability to sneak out at night without anyone knowing that he didn’t bother looking (or feeling) around. He tightened his jacket around him then walked across the yard. He took the same path he always did, unaware that Erik was following him.

Erik was careful to keep a good distance away from Charles but his curiosity was beginning to peak. They walked for several blocks before Erik realized they were in a small town.  
The mansion was so large and surrounded by so much parkland that he often forgot how close to civilization it was located. Erik watched as Charles stopped, pushed open a door and disappeared inside.

He counted to ten then hurried up to the door himself. It looked like a small pub or bar so he pushed the door open and went inside. It was dark, crowded and noisy. His eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted Charles. Erik kept to the shadows and moved towards the back of the bar, keeping the other man in his sights the entire time.

Erik watched as Charles sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.  
‘That’s it?’ he wondered. ‘He’s sneaking out for a beer?’  
He shook his head in disbelief and suddenly felt bad for following his friend in the dead of the night. He wondered how Charles would feel knowing that Erik had stalked him here.

He was about to leave when he saw someone approach his friend. From this distance he couldn’t hear what was being said but he could see from the body language that the woman was clearly flirting with Charles. Erik watched as Charles smiled, laughed and flirted back before sending the woman on her way.

Erik watched as, a few minutes later, another woman approached Charles. The same thing happened. The telepath smiled and flirted but eventually sent her away. Both women had been very pretty and Erik admired Charles’ ability to say no. The third person to approach, when Charles was enjoying his second drink, was a very attractive blonde male.  
He continued to stare at Charles, wondering how the telepath would react to this turn of events. Erik watched as the man placed his hand on Charles’ shoulder, leaned over and whispered something to him. Then he saw Charles lean forward, resting his elbow on the bar and leaning his head in his hand.  
There was no mistaking this action. Charles was reading the man’s mind!

Then he smiled, downed the rest of his drink and climbed to his feet. Erik saw the two of them walking towards him and he lowered his head, not wanting Charles to know he was there.  
The two of them walked right past him and out the door. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he found himself releasing it.

Erik climbed to his feet and headed for the door. Someone stepped in front of him, attempting to engage him in conversation but he brushed them off. Once he made it outside, he stopped. Charles was nowhere in sight and Erik wasn’t sure which direction they would have gone.

He forced his hands into his pockets, shaking his head. He simply couldn’t get his head around the fact that Charles had sneaked out of the mansion to go to a beer… Then he’d left the bar with another man.  
Erik started down the street but he only walked a few steps before he stopped. Out the corner of his eye, he could see two people in the dark alley beside the bar. He moved towards them, hoping neither of them would notice him.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Charles’ face. His friend was pressed up against the wall; his body was moving against that of the other man’s. Charles’ eyes were closed, his head tossed back as he thrust against the blonde. Erik watched as the blonde man kissed Charles’ neck.

Anger was beginning to overcome him… No, not anger… It was jealousy.  
He could feel the jealousy seeping through his veins. Watching the way this blonde stranger lay claim on Charles. The garbage bin beside him began to collapse in on itself and Erik had to exercise better control of his powers.

He continued staring at the two men in the alley. Charles was starting to whimper. The sound was like music to Erik’s ears but was also torturous. He wished he were the one enticing sounds like that from Charles.

The blonde was clawing at Charles’ clothes, undoing his pants and lowering them. He then dropped his own pants.  
Erik didn’t blink; he couldn’t tear his eyes away.  
He watched as Charles turned around and was pushed, face-first, into the wall. The blonde pressed his cock inside Charles and the two of them began to move together as one.

*

Charles closed his eyes, his face dangerously close to the alley wall. He bit his lip as his blonde companion pounded inside him. The telepath tried to remember if the man had told him his name… It seemed to have eluded him. Charles knew he could just read his mind and learn his name but he didn’t see the point. It wasn’t like he was ever going to see him again, or do this again with him.  
He tried to pay attention but his mind didn’t want to focus on what was happening to him. All he could think about was Erik and how badly he wanted to be doing this with him.  
Sneaking out at night, coming to a bar and having sex with a random stranger… It wasn’t something Charles did. It had never even occurred to him to do such a thing.  
But things were different now.

He was finding it harder and harder to keep his feelings for Erik to himself. He spent all day around the other man, his attraction growing and his lust getting out of control. The only way he could contain himself was to seek out alternative forms of relief.

Charles was nearing his release. He could feel it building inside him. The blonde came first and Charles could feel his seed filling him. It was enough to send him over the edge and he too came. His come spilling onto the alley wall.  
His legs felt like jelly as he tried to stay upright. The blonde smiled, thanked him and then walked away.

Charles was still panting for breath; he reached out and grabbed hold of one of the large bins. As he reached down to pull his pants up, his mind touched upon that of another and he froze.

He stood up, his pants falling back down to the ground. His eyes scanned the vicinity and he saw Erik. The other man was staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face.  
He wondered how long Erik had been standing there, how much he had seen, why he was standing there… He was tempted to use his ability to seek the answers to all of his questions but he didn’t. Charles had made a promise to Erik to never read his mind and he always kept his promises.

“Erik” Charles said. His voice was low, almost husky.

Erik didn’t say a word. He moved very quickly, scooped Charles into his arms and kissed him. The telepath was taken by surprise but he wasted no time in returning Erik’s intense kiss. He wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, holding him tightly. He felt Erik’s arms on his waist and he ground their hips together.  
Charles could feel Erik’s hardness though his pants and he whimpered into the kiss.

He was suddenly very aware of the fact that his pants were around his ankles and Charles tried to break the kiss. Erik was having none of it, not ready to let him go. Charles tried again, relaying a message to Erik that he needed to breathe. They reluctantly separated.

“My turn” Erik growled.

Erik’s arms were still around Charles. He moved further into the alley, not wanting anyone to see them. His lips sought Charles’ as he pushed the telepath up against the wall. Erik fumbled with his pants and managed to push them down past his knees.  
Charles kicked his own pants off entirely then wrapped his arms around Erik once more. He propped himself against the wall and wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist.

“Are you ready for me, Charles?” Erik asked him.  
He wasn’t able to speak or even think. Charles somehow managed to nod his head. He chewed his bottom lip, waiting for Erik to penetrate him. It happened so quickly, rather painfully but Charles managed not to scream. He pressed his lips against Erik’s, his tongue prodding into the other man’s mouth.  
Then Erik began to thrust.

Erik tried to focus on Charles’ face but his friend didn’t want to break their kiss. It felt so good… Having Charles in his arms, his legs wrapped around him and his cock lodged so far inside the telepath.  
He knew a part of him should feel disgusted… Disappointed… As he could still feel the other man’s come inside Charles. But he used it to his advantage. He thrust in and out of Charles, grinding their hips together and finally eliciting those beautiful sounds from his friend’s mouth.

After a few intense minutes, Erik came. His orgasm was intense and filled Charles so completely. But Erik wasn’t truly satisfied until Charles, calling out Erik’s name, came; spilling his seed all over Erik’s shirt.  
They were both panting for breath as Erik pulled out of his friend. Neither one of them spoke, verbally or mentally, as they straightened their clothes. Erik simply zipped his jacket to cover the stain left on his shirt.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Charles stared at Erik but Erik simply stared back. He wondered if Charles was going to attempt to read his mind.

“Well my friend” Charles said, still panting slightly.  
“That was unexpected” Erik replied.  
“Yet not unpleasant”  
“Next time will be more comfortable”  
“Next time? My friend…”

Erik leaned over and kissed Charles, effectively silencing him.  
“Yes, Charles. There will always be a next time” Erik said.  
“I’m very glad to hear it” Charles replied.

END!


End file.
